


Goodnight My Dear

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Everyone but Harry and Severus are only mentioned, Harry is Respected, Healer Severus, M/M, Severus is Gentle, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali Evans is a little girl in coma, Severus tends to visit her on his shifts.<br/>One day he heard a man sobbing in her room as one of the healers told that man, apparently her father, that she is gone.<br/>Severus came to her room to see the mysterious man, her father always came on mornings but Severus only worked nights, he never expected to find that Kali Evans is the daughter of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight My Dear

 

"No! Wake her up!" The man yelled at the healer.

 

"I am sorry, but she is gone, you will have to say goodbye." The healer said to the sobbing man.

Severus stood outside, that man only visited his daughter on mornings, but Severus only worked night shifts on the emergency ward at St Mungo's. Severus felt sorry for the sobbing man, that man that will have to bury his daughter. Kali Evans, every time he entered her room he thought about Lily. When times were quiet he would sit and read the girl muggle stories from the book her father left by her bedside.

Kali was there for four months, she came in very sick and fell to coma, Severus found something relaxing about that girl's presence, though sometimes he would think about Lily Evans, and how Kali looks like her, but Kali had brown eyes, and whenever Severus thought about Lily he also thought about her son, Harry James Potter, they were together for a year and a half, they started to fight a lot, so they broke up, eight years passed, he saw Harry maybe twice more, his heart ached to the look of the man he couldn't stop loving, Harry should be twenty nine now. Severus kept wondering about that boy, man. That Evans girl, so deep in coma, still could drive him out of his mind. Maybe he should see Harry again.

"I am very sorry, but we can't save her, would you like us to call her mother?"

"She does not have a mother." The man sobbed, that voice was bit familiar, maybe he knew that man, should he go and check?

"I am very sorry."

"I've heard that, it can't give me my Kali back, is it? It will not give me my daughter back." The man's voice broke.

"Would you like water? Or tea?"

"Avada Kedavra to my heart would do fine but I can use few minutes alone."

"I will come back later, I am very sorry." The healer said and left.

The healer stopped by Severus.

"Who is this?" Severus asked.

"A poor man that just lost his only daughter, beautiful girl, seven years old. That man is broken." The healer said sadly.

Severus walked to the room and stood at the doorway.

"Mr. Evans, I am very sorry, she was a beautiful girl, even in coma I could feel her relaxing aura in the room."

"Thank you, please leave." The man spoke and not looked towards Severus, the man was pale and shaking, his back was turned to Severus who recognized the aurors uniform, lead auror, a respectable man then, his hair was dark and messy. He reminded Severus of Harry. But Harry does not have children, Harry had no wife since he is gay.

"Lead auror, may I ask your name?"

"Really? You don't recognize me? I know it's you Severus, I can tell by your voice."

"Ha... Harry?"

"Will you please leave me?"

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry." Severus walked towards Harry who was holding his dead daughter's hand, sobbing wildly.

"Severus, this is not the place or the time."

"Harry, who is the father, or the other father? I am so sorry you lost him, you have been through too much." Severus looked at the pale girl, black smooth hair in the length of the middle of her back, brown eyes, Severus knew, freckles decorated her soft cheeks.

"Severus, leave me, please, I need you to leave me, and please don't come back."

"Harry, this is not the time, I know, but I will always love you, and I want to help you through."

"Severus, there is no point of comforting me, I don't have much left anyway, few weeks maybe, she was the most beautiful and amazing thing in my life."

"Harry, what happened to your boyfriend? Husband? What are you talking about?"

"You left me. She was my whole life since, I never seen anyone after you. We both carry a gene, a disease with no cure, something we both have done triggered it, I knew she will die soon, I know I will die soon, it will all be fine at the end, but I really need you to leave."

"Are you saying...?"

"Who else, Severus? She even had your eyes, your hair. If you will fall apart do it away from me."

"I am a father?"

"You were. My daughter is dead. You are no longer a father."

"I think I will throw up."

"Since you will not be allowed back in here just know I loved you. Forever will."

"So why do you want me to leave? We love each other, we can come back together."

"Severus, have you misheard me? There is no reason for us to come back together, I am dying, I feel it, I know it, I am getting weaker every day, like Kali did, my fever will rise and I will fall into coma, months later I will die completely, find someone who can love you back." Harry sobbed.

"No, you can't be dying! You are young, you are twenty nine, you are young and fit, you have over a century!" Severus said, his eyes full of tears.

"I don't have a year! Kali was seven, look at her, so pale and lifeless..."

"Does your friends know?"

"No, and they will not know until I will be gone, I made a will, I am ready to go Severus, and I have no reason to stay."

"Stay for me."

"I can't. I don't control it, this is my fate, 'the boy who lived, come to die' he said all those years ago, now it is my time, I have been through enough, 'he greeted death like an old friend' the owner of the cloak, Ignotus Peverell, me, death is an old enemy of mine, and it is time to face him, don't cry for me Severus, it will all be alright for you."

"How? I had a child and a lover that I barely knew, how can it be alright?"

"You were never supposed to find out, this is why I signed her as Kali Evans so you will never know."

Severus ran out of the room, straight to the bathroom, by the time he came back Harry and Kali were moved.

"Where is Mr. Evans?" He asked the healer.

"He and his daughter were moved, he said to not give you the room number, why?"

"Long story."

"Do it short then."

"We were a couple, eight years ago. This is our daughter, I never knew I had any children, and now she died and I need to find him, where is he?" Severus tried to hold back the tears.

"Wow, Severus, I am sorry, even more sorry about the fact I can't give you the room number, so sorry."

"He left any message for me?"

"That he does not want you to search for him, that there will be no big funeral and that he is sorry. I think you need few days off."

"I need a lifetime off everything. I need someone to kill me."

"Go home Severus."

Severus nodded and left.

He had not came back for a week.

\-----------------------

Three months later

\-----------------------

"Out of the way! Get out of the way!" The healers yelled, rolling a bed into an equipped room, Severus watched from the side.

Severus remembered how they ran his daughter in, just like that, without knowing it was his daughter, his heart broke at the thought of his dead daughter, his dying ex-lover. Tear slid down his face.

The healers finished working half an hour later. One came to Severus.

"Healer Snape, do you remember the Kali Evans' case?"

Not everyone knew about Kali being his daughter.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Her father, Harry Potter, had just arrived, he asked to see you."

"Is he in that room? That was him they just ran in?!" 

"Yes, better do it quick, he is fighting for his consciousness every second."

Severus ran to Harry's room, he stopped by Harry's bed.

"Severus," Harry whispered, his eyes full of tears. "I am so sorry."

"It will all be fine dear." Severus said and held Harry's burning hand. Tears sliding down his face.

"I will see her soon." Harry whispered, crying too.

"Kali, Lily, James, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Dobby, Hedwig, they are all waiting for you my love. I wish you could have stayed for longer."

"Me too. Tell the Weasleys Hermione and my professors I loved them all, most of them but those who don't are not here. Come to my funeral, say goodbye."

"I will, I will always love you, you know that?"

"Move on Sev, find someone."

"You are my one and only."

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry."

"Goodnight love. See you in a century."

"Goodnight my dear, sleep well. It will all be fine when you'll wake up."

Harry closed his bright green eyes, the warm green eyes that always expressed so many emotions, closed them forever.

The day after Ron and Hermione came with the Weasleys, Severus told them the whole story. They all cried together, looking at Harry, getting paler every day.

Two months later Harry passed away, his funeral was the biggest that was thrown for one man since Dumbledore's. Many people cried, Harry was put for his final rest, the stunning tombstone tore Severus' heart like Harry's last words. Harry was buried next to his daughter, Kali Potter, his tombstone shaped as a lightning bolt, his achievements counted on the stone, from living through Avada Kedavra to having a child, all that mattered. Ron and Hermione helped in creating a book that tells their adventures at Hogwarts, memorial stones for Harry and his heroic actions was set up in different main sites of the wizarding world.

Severus kept working as a healer, on his free time he researched the gene, the damned gene, trying to find triggers and cures.

Severus Snape, aged eighty seven found the cure.

Severus Snape, aged ninety four, becomes one of the most respected healers in the history of the wizarding world by his great achievements on top of his potions achievements.

Severus Snape aged one hundred and two woke up one day in his body as it was during his thirties, as he opened his eyes he was welcomed by a pair of green eyes he haven't seen like in years, looking at him with a wide smile.

"Welcome Sev, I missed you. Dress up, they are all waiting for you at breakfast."

"Who is they?"

"Molly, Arthur, Albus, mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Filius and our Kali."

"I missed you."

"I am glad to have you back."

"Do you still love me?"

"Forever." Harry replied grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked leave a kodus or a comment please. (Or both :) )


End file.
